


Naughty Times With Daddy And His Pup

by Bam4Me



Series: Daddy and his Pup [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Animal Play, Bottom!Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Draco, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Owner!Draco, Puppy Play, pup!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves waking his Daddy up at all hours of the night for play times. Pups just don't understand why they need to be asleep right now when they could be having so much fun instead. Don't worry though, Daddy's are very accepting about this, and Draco knows just how to send his boy back off into dreamland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Times With Daddy And His Pup

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at harrypottergays.tumblr.com for more puppy play and drarry ideas.

Naughty times aren’t an every day occurrence for Harry and Draco, to be honest. Draco thinks Harry must be grey-sexual, because he never complained, and he never asked for it, but it still happened. For Draco though, he was sexual, but his relationship with his pup was much more important than sex with his husband, and so he kept to shower hand jobs and that was that.

Of course, that doesn’t mean that Daddy and his little pup doing the do,  _didn’t_  happen, it just wasn’t a regular thing.

Draco cracked his eyes open and frowned. It was a lot darker than Harry’s usual five AM wake up (see, ‘pet me’) call, but he still felt something squirming against his side. He sighed and sat up, wondering if his pup needed something from him right now. “Har, you better have a good reason for waking Daddy up.”

Harry let out a whine and rolled over onto his back against Draco’s legs, looking up at Draco with wide eyes. Draco raised an eyebrow when he realized something. “Har Bear, where did your clothes get to, huh?”

Harry just whined again and slipped his legs open, directing Draco’s eyes to a bright red, straining part of Harry’s anatomy that left Draco a little breathless and hard. “Fuck, puppy, did you wake up Daddy so he could help you take care of that?”

Harry whined a little louder, leaning up to lick Draco’s chin before his head went back down, neck bared to the side.

Fuck.

Draco smirked at the invitation and reached down to pull his own shirt off, wriggling out from under Harry’s head so he could kick his sweats off and make his way on top of the covers, crawling over Harry’s body. “Sweet pup, you know Daddy loves it when his boy asks to nicely like you’re doing. Daddy just loves giving his pup everything he asks for. Do you know what you want to ask Daddy for?”

Harry let out a yip and squirmed underneath him, turning onto his tummy and tucking his legs under his stomach, pushing his ass into Draco’s cock.

“That’s a  _very_  good boy, Harry! You know how to ask for what you want and everything! Do you want Daddy to fuck your little ass? To mark your neck up as his and make you come with just my cock?”

Harry let out a whine, pushing up into his cock again. He just needed Draco  _so_  bad.

“Good boy, Daddy will give you exactly what you want. Spread your legs for me.”

Harry did so, whining when Draco pushed up off of him though. Draco grabbed a bottle out of the side table and came back to pump some of the slick onto his fingers. He had yet to find a spell that could replicate a better lube than store bought, and until he did, he wasn’t putting that stuff anywhere near Harry’s ass. “Stop whining, puppy, Daddy just needs to open you up before he puts his cock in.”

Harry turned to look back at him with wide eyes, legs trembling just a little. Draco thought he could even see Harry dripping on the bed spread a little. Fuck. He felt his dick pulse and got to work slicking that little hole up, watching it twitch under his fingers while Harry pushed back against him, trying to get them in.

Harry let out a downright offended yelp when this went on for a full thirty seconds of Draco just playing with the soft hole, making sure that he daddy knew fully well that this was not okay. Draco just chuckled and slipped one finger in, going straight to Harry’s prostate on memory and pressing firmly. Harry let out a much different yelp this time, legs shaking a little while Harry buried his face in one arm.

“Calm down pup, you’ll get me soon. Do you like Daddy’s fingers?”

Harry nodded letting out a choked whimper when Draco slipped another finger in, sliding them both against his prostate while they stretched him.

_Daddy, that’s not fast enough,_  Harry thought to himself while pushing back against them, bouncing against Draco’s hand while Draco moaned at the sight. Fuck, that tiny little hole was just eating him right up. He slipped a third finger in hurriedly while his cock throbbed against his stomach, pulling them wide apart while Harry pushed back into him, hole twitching and pulsing around him. Fuck, he was downright sinful.

Harry’s bottom wriggled in Draco’s hands, pushing back against him again. Draco paused for a second to watch before his started laughing when he felt Harry pushing back and fucking Draco’s fingers back into his prostate. Fuck, his pup just craved to be filled, didn’t he.

He pulled back out and watched Harry turn wounded eyes on him, choking on a sob when Draco’s hand left him.  _Fuck, I was so close, Daddy_.

Draco hushed the pup, sliding up to get between those perfect thighs, hands moving to manhandle Harry’s waist into a better spot and hooking his chin over his shoulder. “You ready for Daddy’s cock now, Har Bear?”

Harry choked on another sob, biting into Draco’s pillow he’d been scenting, tears in his eyes and thighs widening again. Fuck, he looked like he was just too fucking desperate to go on, like he’d die if he didn’t get Draco’s dick.

Draco kind of wanted to hold back from him just to watch him fall apart for a bit. He bet it’d be beautiful, his little boy trembling in his arms and sobbing out his need to come. Fuck, his boy looked beautiful doing anything, but Draco had almost forgotten how much he wanted to make him cry in his need.

Draco groaned nearly silently though, teeth sinking into the soft flesh of Harry’s shoulder while his hand slicked up his cock with the left over lube, head pressing against Harry’s hole while Harry continued whining into the pillow.

Draco sunk into that tight hole, breath knocked out of him by how tight his pup was, so wet and desperate for his daddy’s cock, suddenly fluttering around him like he was about to cum. Draco paused in him, just listening to those sobbing breaths while Harry tried to work back on him, but Draco had his hands back on Harry’s waist, holding his pup still, not wanting to cum so soon. He waited until Harry was making the most pathetic whines against the pillow, spit soaking into the fabric while Harry kept mouthing at it, tears leaking out.

Draco took a deep breath and let go of the skin of Harry’s neck in his mouth, looking down at the bright purple spot now standing out above harry’s collar.

Fuck.

He pulled back, hips sliding against Harry’s thighs before shoving back in, moaning at the feeling of Harry tightening around him while the pup whined. The second thrust nearly did him in as the fluttering came back, Harry letting out a loud whine before coming on the bedspread, fucking himself backwards on Draco’s cock, hands twitching from where they were tangled in the soft blankets.

Draco fucked into that shuddering hole while Harry make keening noises from where he had pushed his head back into the pillow, thighs shaking desperately underneath him, before coming with a groan, spilling as deep as he could into that pretty hole.

Harry was letting out keening noises into the pillow when Draco finally pulled out, flopping onto his side next to the panting puppy, and pulling Harry closer by the waist. Harry happily took advantage of that and pushed himself in to tangle up with Draco, arms and legs akimbo and sloppily clutching at Draco’s biceps.

Draco snorted when Harry immediately started falling asleep again and reached out to cast a cleaning charm, eyes landing on the clock on the wall and frowning when he saw it was four in the morning.

He shrugged and cleaned them before laying back down with a yawn, semi hopeful that this would at least lead him to a late morning for once. Win all around.

**Author's Note:**

> harrypottergays.tumblr.com is the place for more gay puppy play. Come check it out!


End file.
